


Would you...

by Baekhanded



Series: Marluvan ficlets [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Asking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, Learning to be vulnerable, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, im incapable of writing anything but fluff apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: When Vanitas wants something, who is Marluxia to deny him? Even when he's sick.





	Would you...

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest that gave the idea!!! I hope you like it!!!

Something Marluxia had learned early in their courtship was that Vanitas didn’t have a strong immune system, but he was too stubborn and too full of fear to show any weakness. Even if he was on death’s door with a flu from hell. It had taken him and the others a long time to notice the signs of sickness in him. At first they had to rely on coughs and sneezes, even taking the time of year into account. They expected something like allergies in spring, but when it persisted they knew it was something. 

 

His dark circles weren’t a great indicator, he was always tired. A rough voice didn’t even help them because sometimes he went nonverbal. The first time they really took action was when he blacked out, straight to the floor. Knocked completely unconscious. Everyone was in a panic then. His breathing was shaky and fast and it rattled in his chest.

 

But then they took notice, and he was never really without care from then on.

 

He hated every minute of it. At first. Before he really, truly knew he could trust them, until he knew his weaknesses wouldn’t be used against him. That they would make up the difference for him.

 

It was a long road to get to the point they were at today. Vanitas freely showing his sickness and asking for help.

 

Asking for anything really. 

 

Marluxia had almost cried tears of joy when Vanitas had asked if they could share a bed, because he didn’t want to be alone. 

 

“I feel safe...when i’m with you.” Vanitas had said, his voice soft and a little stuffy. Marluxia had kissed his head and held him closer.

 

It had been a long time since then, and Vanitas’s immune system had gotten a bit better. He was still very prone to illness though. He soldiered through it still for the most part, but accepted help. Even if he made faces at the medications that were pushed onto him.

 

It was a cold day, the weather fucking with them. Vanitas hadn’t really stood a chance with hot weather and cold playing chicken outside their doors. Marluxia lamented getting out from their warm bed and leaving Vanitas alone, but he had work to do. A job to get to. 

 

Vanitas’s fluffy little head poked up from underneath the mound of blankets, his golden eyes bleary and his nose red and sniffly. He had the poutiest frown on his face as he took in Marluxia away from him. He didn’t say anything as he watched him get ready for work, his pout growing deeper. A small huff leaving his lips as Marluxia wrapped a scarf around his neck.

 

“Kiss?” His voice was so soft and stuffed.

 

Marluxia walked over and ran his fingers through Van’s fluffy sleep mussed hair, “You’re sick, Bunny.”

 

His heart broke as he watched Vanitas look down, closing up on himself. A small sound of “Oh… okay…” leaving him.

 

Marluxia really couldn’t help it, he had no self control when it came to his boy. He leaned down and peppered kisses all over Vanita’s head and face. Until he was giggling softly and pushing Marluxia away.

 

“Im not taking care of you if you get sick!” He half protests, but they both know he would.

 

Good thing Marluxia’s immune system is strong.

 

Vanitas gets as many sick kisses as he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what yall think!! I'm still planning on single handedly filling this ship tag


End file.
